Obsession
by ClearlyOriginal
Summary: When the despair decease hits, you got to be careful.


**Sooo...I was bored. And so I wrote this. And it's another Hinamiki one-shot. A creepy one. Kinda. Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

It was another nice day in Jabberwock Island. Hinata liked when it was a nice day. A day without anyone killing anyone. He hated that. But little did he know that this particular day...would become his worst nightmare...

As he went to the cafeteria, everything was the same as usual. Even without, Hanamura, Togami, Pekoyama and Koizumi, everyone still tried to smile. But, as Hinata had gotten closer to the cafeteria his mood suddenly became, less happy and more worried. He had some kind of feeling. He didn't know what that feeling was, but it wasn't a good one.

And as he went to the cafeteria, he didn't find anything strange. Rather, everything was normal. Or so it seemed that way. Everyone was at the cafeteria, expect Tsumiki. It was strange to Hinata. Tsumiki was never the one to miss any breakfast assemblies. She would always come. Maybe she's just waking up later, than usual? Hinata thought. Yeah, that was it. She was just running late.

Hinata had hung out with Tsumiki a lot and he liked her very much and so did she liked him. Hinata wanted to make Tsumiki really happy all the time and make her smile more. He didn't want to see Tsumiki sad or in despair. That would be his worst nightmare, outside of someone killing someone.

And so, Hinata waited and waited, but Tsumiki never came. Not just Hinata, but everyone else were surprised and confused, but thought nothing of it. Rather, they thought she was still not feeling well after the second case. Hinata, after finishing his breakfast, decided to check up on Tsumiki.

When he ringed the doorbell, Tsumiki didn't answer. And then did it again. Still no answer. Tsumiki would've answered. Maybe she was away? If so what was she doing? Why did she not come to eat breakfast? He wanted to know, why Tsumiki didn't come to the breakfast. And what a better place to check, than the infirmary on the second island.

And so, as he went to the infirmary, he didn't find anyone, however he did find that someone was here. He saw a broken bottle, lying on the floor with its contests everywhere on the ground mixed with shards of glasses. Hinata didn't know what this meant. As he came closer for a closer inspection, the label on the medicine read: "Soporific".

He didn't know why someone would need a soporific for anything. Maybe Tsumiki came here to get this, because she couldn't sleep. Hinata knew that Tsumiki wasn't getting a lot of sleep lately. So he was worried. He then thought that maybe Tsumiki was still in her room and that she didn't hear the doorbell, because she was sleeping. He wanted to think that.

And so, with nothing better to do, he decided to go back to his cottage to rest. After, a few hours of being his cottage, taking a shower and then drying off, he heard a single doorbell. Hinata needed to dress up, so the one who ringed that doorbell needed to wait. When Hinata was dressing up, his door ringer, then ringed multiple times and at a fast pace. Hinata was a bit weirded out, but after finishing dressing up. He opened the door and to his surprise...he saw Tsumiki. A very...different Tsumiki. He first saw that her eyes were swirly and that she was smiling like a madwoman and that she looked red like hell.

"Is something wrong, Tsumiki? I've been looking for-" Hinata started, but was interrupted by Tsumiki sudden somewhat louder voice.

"Heeeey, Hajimeeee. Can I come in insiiiide?" Tsumiki asked innocently. Hinata surprised that she called him by his first name. She never called anyone by their first names. He also noticed that she was holding a syringe and a rope. Hinata suddenly got a bad feeling.

"Uhhh..." Hinata said. He didn't do anything. He was glad that Tsumiki was still around, but it was weird to see her like that. After doing nothing, Tsumiki tilted her head to the side, while still have that look going on and began to use actual force. She was holding the door handle and began pulling into her direction.

However, Hinata gave resistance. This was strange of her to do that. Hinata then proceeded to trying to close the door.

"Tsumiki, what are you doing?" Hinata said, while raising his voice a little.

"Why won't you let me in, Hajime?" Tsumiki said in a now creepily innocent voice.

"I'm sorry, Tsumiki. Go to sleep. You need some sleep." Hinata said, before closing the door completely and then locking it.

Tsumiki then banged on the door and progressively more and more said "Let me in!" in a much more angry tone. He didn't know what to think of this. Hinata never experienced this. What was going on? Why was Tsumiki like that? He wanted to think that this was some kind of joke. But it wasn't.

After waiting a few seconds the banging had stopped and Hinata then looked outside the window and saw no one around his door.

And then sighed in relief and then went to see the window that was leading towards the back porch of the cottage. After he looked at it, closely and closely and the n suddenly...Tsumiki jumped out and began to bang on the window, while still holding the syringe and the rope. Hinata was clearly startled by her sudden jump.

"Ah, shit!" Hinata yelped and then started closing the curtains. Tsumiki was still banging on the window, but then stopped again.

Hinata then walked backwards and sighed again. What the hell was that? What is going on with Tsumiki? Hinata wanted answers to those questions, but he would never get those because he felt as if someone injected him with someone.

"What?" Hinata said, as he looked behind him and saw Tsumiki smiling and with her swirly eyes. How did she get in here? Hinata thought. He was then feeling sleepy. Could it be that syringe she injected him with was a sleeping drug? Was it for that purpose?

"Don't worry, Hajime. Everything will be okay. Everything will end soon and we'll be together forever..." Tsumiki said as she then embraced Hinata tightly without letting go. Hinata couldn't do anything. The last thing he heard was Tsumiki creepy sounding giggle.

After presumably few hours, Hinata woke up again and the first thing he saw was the ceiling on his cottage. He was on his bed. But something was different. He was actully tied up and he couldn't move his arms and legs and was only in his underwear. And his mouth was taped shut. Fear began to overtake him.

"Huh? What is this?" Hinata said to no one. After a few seconds, Tsumiki saw Hinata wake up and smiled. She went up to him, and hopped on top of him.

"You know, Hajime...I remembered. I remembered everything." Tsumiki started. Hinata didn't understand what Tsumiki was talking about. He only knew that he was now afraid of her. The Tsumiki he knew he would never do this. He didn't know why she would even do this.

"But, it's okay. I know that when I kill you and after the other guys will found out that I killed you, we will finally be reunited with our beloved Lady Enoshima. And you will also be with me. Don't worry. It's all okay. We will feel despair. And it will be great!" Tsumiki explained happily.

Hinata was shocked. It was a lot to take in. Tsumiki will kill him? Lady Enoshima? Feeling despair? This was crazy!

Tsumiki then took out a moderately sized knife out of her nurse apron. Hinata was screaming, but he couldn't since his mouth was taped. Tsumiki then lowered his head and kissed his forehead. She then took the knife with her left and right hand and raised it and after a few seconds, Tsumiki stabbed him in the heart.

The last thing Hinata saw, before passing out and dying was Tsumiki smiling and lowering her head to kiss him again.

* * *

**There we go. I'm not sure everyone will like this, but if a creepy side of Hinamiki existed, it'd be this, but it could be on a bigger scale. Hope you liked it.**

**Also, have you seen how Tsumiki stabbed Hinata in the heart? Awww, how cute. **


End file.
